


Horror in the Hallway

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Knives, Mild Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione relives a painful moment and Severus does all that he can to soothe her
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Horror in the Hallway

Hermione’s chest tightened. Her breath quickened, and her palms felt clammy. _Oh no, not again._ The panic rose in her throat. _Where is Severus?_ She hadn’t had a problem with knives for a long while, but this had caught her off guard. She had just poked her head into Severus’ lab to see if he was there. He had left a small knife out on the table. _He must be coming back soon_ , she told herself. _He had to._ She had pressed herself against the wall and backed into the corner. Those wicked laughs still rang through Hermione’s head. She buried her face in her hands, not noticing the tears that they collected. She also didn’t notice the footsteps that rushed toward her only a minute later.

In a moment she was enveloped with the musky herbal scent and strong, warm embrace of the person she loved most.

“Hermione,” he tried to gently pry her hands away from her face, “Hermione, what’s happened?” came his smooth, calm voice. She shook her head, leaning into him. He held her tightly, waiting for the storm to pass, “It’s alright, you’re safe my love," he murmured as he rubbed her back. "It’s over, it’s just us," he reminded as he kissed the top of her head, "you’re home, you’re safe.” He rocked her slowly and planted more kisses to the top of her head. Her arms soon stretched out and around him, the shaking from her silent sobs had abated. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He reminded himself that it might still be too soon to leave any knives out, no matter how quickly he would return to them.

A few more minutes and she lifted her head to look at him through watery eyes,

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“Of course, dear. Are you alright now?” He asked, smoothing a thumb over her cheek before kissing her.

“Yes. You make everything better,” she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
